


It's too dark.

by Stay_safe_eat_cake



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grian should be as well lol, I should be sleeping, It's 3AM, M/M, Panic Attack, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake
Summary: Brought to you by:A migraineTwo TylenolA week’s worth of overdue homeworkA stupidly bright screen,And last but not leastComic Sans!
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	It's too dark.

**It’s too dark.**

  
  


Grian was violently shaking, cold sweat was running down his uncomfortably hot body.

Tears poured out of his strained eyes.

He couldn’t close them.

He just couldn’t.

The walls of his hobbit-hole seemed to be closing in on him 

Every corner held a twisted deformed figure that appeared to be laughing at him, mocking him for his pathetic crying.

The shadows grew closer to him, his breathing was ragged and laboured 

It felt like someone was squeezing his lungs in their fist 

The darkness’s laughter grew louder in his ear along with a sharp ringing

He sobbed uncontrollably so badly wanting to shut his eyes and try and get rid of the darkness but he knew only more pitch black would follow.

He let out a high pitched scream 

He couldn’t escape the darkness smothering him.

The shadows around him shifted and changed 

They danced around him becoming his worst fears and mocking him for his cowardness.

Grian lied there being tortured by his own mind and cried

Wishing that someone would come help him

Well ask and you shall receive.

Light filled the room 

The shadows faded away 

And Mumbo was at Grian’s side in an instant

“Grian! Are you ok what’s wrong?!” Mumbo said grasping the smaller man’s shoulders

“I heard you scream are you ok!?”

Grian flung himself into the man’s arms, sobbing still but lighter than before

He pressed his face into Mumbos shoulder and whispered lightly

“Thank you, god thank you”

Mumbo rubbed circles into the blondes back as he held him tightly in a hug.

A few minutes passed and they stayed in the tender position, then Mumbo moved and repositioned Grian so they were facing each other

“Grian? Are you up to tell me what happened?”

Grian shifted in his place nervously,

What if Mumbo thought he was pathetic?

What if he laughed at him?

Almost like he read his mind Mombo gently said 

“I promise i won’t judge”

Grian nodded and took a deep breath

“I-I’m scared of the dark.”

The raven-haired man gazed down at him and lightly brought him back into a hug

“It’s ok, we’re all frightened by something,” He said sympathy oozing from his voice.

“Wait! I have something that might help!” 

He released from the hug and stood up and placed an ender chest down, Grian watched him with a puzzled look as he dug through the chest.

He pulled out a string of Redstone fairy lights out of the chest, Mumbo quickly made work of hanging them around the room as Grian watched from his seat on the bed.

He gave Grian a quick glance for permission as he stood next to the lever to turn off the main lights of the room, he gave mambo a slow nod.

Mumbo flicked the lever and the room was washed in the warm glow of the lights

Grian’s face lit up with glee it was just bright enough so there weren’t any mocking shadows in the corner of the room but it was also dark enough so he could sleep.

He jumped out of bed and ran over to Mumbo grasping him in a hug again

“Thank you Mumbo, for everything”

“Its nothing, I’d do anything for you, do you need anything else?” He said stroking the blondes hair

Grian’s face went beetroot red, Mumbos statement running through his head repeatedly, _anything? For me?_ No, it can mean anything, we’re just friends, right?

 _“_ Do you think you-u could stay the night?” He said against his own better judgement, already regretting his words

“Of course,” Mumbo said shocking the short man

“Really?!” Grian exclaimed, “Bu-But i thought you-”

“Goodness Grian and you call me the spoon” He cut him off, shaking his head as a grin crawled onto his lips 

He scooped the petite boy up into to his arms, earning a surprised squeak from the blushing Grian

He dropped him down onto the bed and rolled in beside him, their faces inches apart.

“Grian, I will always be here for you, even when it’s dark, I love you”

“I love you too,” Grian said gazing into the man’s eyes, the lights around them reflecting in the dark pools.

He felt himself slowly drift asleep, no longer scared to close his eyes.

  
  


~La Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks :/ My head hurts.


End file.
